


Waiting for the Light

by NightmareLoki



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: end game spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareLoki/pseuds/NightmareLoki
Summary: As depicted in her dreams, Ciri enters the tower to fight off the Eternal Frost.Meanwhile, Avallac'h and Geralt of Rivia are forced to face their possible losses.





	Waiting for the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a filling in the gaps, so to speak.
> 
> I just finished the Witcher 3 for the second time and I felt like there was a bunch left at that mini cliffhanger they left us at when Ciri entered the tower, sooo I felt like trying my hand at filling in the gaps. 
> 
> May be inaccurate in a lot of ways, and I apologize. I just wanted my hand at some Witcher fic. <3 There needs to be more!

The air was still, sound remained muffled. The chilled breath of a few worried souls lingered as the ashen haired woman stepped through the light and whisked away into her destiny. The silence of it all increased further. No leather crinkled, no breath sounded. Just Geralt and Avallac'h staring into the door way. The light rushed as the Frost continued to spread around them. The hairs stood on Geralt's neck as he watched, brows furred and fingers tightening into fists.

"We've done all we can for her." Avallac'h's voice spoke up after what felt like hours, but only minutes had passed. "This is her decision, her life." He paused in breath, the sound a small smirk seemed to linger, though his voice held possibilities of sorrow. "Let her go, Geralt."

Geralt's dried eyed closed with a sneer of his teeth. "Enough of your preaching, Avallac'h." His tone stoic but dripping with bitterness. "You knew she'd do this. You knew." His eyes remained closed and his fists continued to tighten.

"I did not." Avallac'h confessed. "I simply helped her, this was decided on her own." He sighed with a shake of his head. "Despite what you've believed all this time, my intentions were as I said." He confesses as he crosses his arms. His cold eyes focusing away from Geralt and back towards the gateway. "All we can hope for now is that Zireael can pull through."

Geralt's eyes open, focusing once again onto the light. It roared with power, power he knew Ciri was facing, alone. No longer to hold her hand. No longer able to follow and protect. A Witcher through and through. Swallowing a breath, Geralt remained focused. He was waiting, but what for, he did not know. No one did, and the waiting was worse than any torture he had ever endured. Finally, as if a weight had been throw from his shoulders, the roar of power ceased and the light vanished without a trace. Geralt's mouth hung open, eyes wide in shock.  
  
_Where is she? Where is Ciri?!_

Geralt took a small step, then another, all branching forward, waiting for her to peer through with her bright eyes and warm smile. Yet, all he saw was darkness.

 _ **"Geralt."**_ Avallac'h spoke loud, snapping the Witcher out of his worried trance. He turned, almost growling towards the elf. In all of his thoughts and concern, he had nearly forgotten the sage was still in the area with him. 

Finally, the click of a heel. A gasp and a cough, Geralt turned to quickly rush into the doorway. With a hard thus of clashing leathers, the Witcher caught her. A breath of relief overwhelmed his lungs, holding Ciri close to his chest. Avallac'h cautiously made his way over to the duo, her body laying in Geralt's arms. She seemed still, nearly dead, but he could see steam flee her lungs. She lives. Bowing his head, eyes closed, Avallac'h kneels near by. "I will maintain her vitals, the frost will settle and we can move to camp if it is not reduced to rubble." He stated firmly. Geralt continued to hold her, slowly holding her up off the ground. The Witcher's silence almost worried Avallac'h, but he could mildly understand the worries of a concerned father figure. 

With the storm settling, the sage dissolved the barrier, letting the remainder of snow fall onto them. Yennefer, who had taken refuge behind one of the larger stones by the fortress emerged, rushing to Geralt's side. She held an expression of joy though it quickly went sour upon sight of Avallac'h, she nearly raised her fist, or prepared to cast as spell, it was difficult to tell, though the Witcher halted the sorceress' before she could strike. 

 **"You sack of-!!"**  
  
"Yen- it's alright. There's..." He paused, glancing to the sage with a wary grunt. "There's a lot to discuss. We'll talk shortly, just help us get Ciri to camp." Yennefer nodded, glaring quickly to the elf before moving with them, gloved hands on Geralt's shoulder and Ciri's leg. The two of them discussing as Avallac'h trailed behind, his eyes looking over what remained of the tower and the mountains around, coated with white powder. 

Here was hoping they'd understand in time. As soon as Ciri wakes.


End file.
